Shadowhunters: To Choose or Lose - Parabatai or Love
by DgirlLuna
Summary: Alec has to make an impossible choice between his parabatai and his love. Which will win out? Who is more important? Jace whump, Malec, Clace.


**To Choose or Lose - Parabatai or Love**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters, I am not affiliated with Shadowhunters/Freeform/etc., I am just borrowing them :)

**A/N:** I started watching Shadowhunters, read some fanfiction, came across one that absolutely bothered me and then decided to write my own. Thus, here we are. I am still working on my other stories, so don't lose hope! (I'm currently studying abroad, so I haven't had much motivation to work on my other stories, but I'm getting back into the swing of things, thank you for your patience!)

Please enjoy this completed story! (Also, sorry if it's a little long, I couldn't find a good spot to break it into two chapters so I just left it as one)

* * *

"Stop!" Alec yelled, panic breaking through his stormy demeanor.

"I said choose," was the only reply he received.

The air was tense as Asmodeus awaited Alec's response. He was standing to the left of Jace, who was hanging by his hands from a chain attached to the metal beam running along the ceiling of the warehouse.

A lesser demon held a claw to Jace's throat and blood was already trickling from where the claw had punctured his skin.

Magnus was bound to a chair to the left of Asmodeus and Jace, another lesser demon stood at the ready to send him to Edom.

"Or what?" Alec couldn't resist asking, anger making his jaw tick.

Sighing, Asmodeus rolled his eyes and gestured with his hands to his captives, "or else you lose both."

"I.. I won't," Alec said stubbornly, glancing at Jace and Magnus before glaring at Asmodeus.

"I told you, son," Asmodeus said, stepping closer to Magnus, "he will never choose you."

Magnus just glared at his father. He knew the bond Alec shared with Jace; he knew the importance of that bond to Alec. He would never ask Alec to sacrifice his parabatai.

With resignation, Magnus moved his gaze to Alec. He tried to communicate that it was okay, that he understood Alec's choice.

But Alec just glared at him in frustration. He wasn't ready to deal with this. Part of him was hoping Izzy would burst through the door at any second and spare him from this choice.

Shortly after Jace and Magnus had vanished, Luke had come to the institute. Alec was already organizing the search party for Jace and Magnus, but he had heard something about Clary and Paris. Luke seemed to believe she wasn't dead. Perhaps Izzy would find her and they could get back in time to save Magnus and Jace.

Alec had sent out a hasty text to Izzy when he had received the fire message from Asmodeus. Izzy knew where he was, she just needed to get here in time.

Jace watched the whole interaction between Alec and Magnus. He could see that the silence of the whole ordeal was getting to Asmodeus and part of him wanted to smile in amusement.

But the seriousness of the situation prevented any humor from actually breaking through. Jace knew Alec, he knew the battle that was being fought. Alec loved Magnus. Jace understood that. Jace had lost his love. Clary was dead. That was not something he was willing to let Alec lose as well, not for his sake.

"Alec," Jace said, straining against the demon's grasp, the claw again breaking the skin as he attempted to speak, "it's okay. Let me go."

Alec just stared between the two, his heart breaking.

"Jace," Alec said, voice breaking, "Clary, she…she may be alive."

"What?" Jace croaked out, disbelief evident in his voice. The pain of the last few days, weeks, months, the whole thing felt eternal, could be seen in his eyes. Hope sparked suddenly before sputtering out as Jace was reminded where he was by the pain in his throat from the demon's claw.

Locking eyes with Alec, Jace knew what had to be done. Nothing changed. He couldn't ask Alec to sacrifice his love for a chance that Jace would get his. It hurt. The pain was like nothing he had felt before, but Jace gritted his teeth, his choice was made.

"Thank you." He said. Alec looked at him confused. Then it dawned on him that Jace was thanking him for the knowledge of Clary, but still wasn't asking him to sacrifice Magnus.

As he looked into Jace's eyes, Alec knew his choice was made. There was no other option.

"Well," Asmodeus said, breaking the silence and heralding a defining moment into existence, "have you made your choice?"

"I…yes," Alec responded, trembling as he straightened up, accepting the repercussions of his choice.

"I chose Magnus."

Jace smiled, enjoying the frustration radiating off of Asmodeus. Extending nothing but understanding to Alec. It hurt, to know that he was going to lose his parabatai, as well as a chance to be with Clary if she was alive, but Jace understood.

Magnus looked shocked, his gaze never leaving Alec's face. He'd been ready to go to Edom with his father, to be held prisoner until he could escape. He'd gotten out of his father's clutches before, he could do it again. But the hurt that came from knowing Alec would always choose his parabatai was something that would eat away at him, something his father would prey on constantly. But Magnus understood….at least until he heard his name uttered at the end of that sentence.

"You...what?" Asmodeus questioned, anger clouding his expression.

"I chose Magnus. I love him. I chose him."

With a flourish, Asmodeus released Magnus from his bonds. Magnus walked unsteadily towards Alec, unsure of what was playing out before him.

Once he reached Alec, they embraced, Alec refusing to release Magnus from his grip.

"I guess you're all mine, then, Angel blood." Asmodeus said, turning his seething attention to Jace.

Jace just glared, the blood from his broken skin staining his shirt, his arms extended over his head, as the demon tightened his grip on Jace's neck.

"Do what you will." Jace challenged. Meeting Alec's desperate eyes, Jace nodded. He understood, he could feel Alec's pain, as Alec could feel his resignation.

"You can leave, Shadowhunter. I have no need for you anymore. You've proven nothing." Asmodeus stated as he moved to stand beside Jace.

"The only reason you chose Magnus was because you knew I didn't think you would. You also think that I'll let Jace go because what you believe to be my plan didn't work. You chose Magnus, who was never in danger, when you should have chosen Jace. You thought that I was only trying to prove to Magnus that your love for him wasn't equal to that of your love for your parabatai, thus, by choosing Magnus, you prove me wrong and get both Magnus and Jace."

Asmodeus paused briefly, glancing darkly at Jace. With a slash of his hand, he ripped through the skin of Jace's side, along with his shirt, causing Jace to blanch and cry out through clenched teeth.

Alec took a step forward, Jace's pain ripping through his body as well.

"But you were wrong. You don't understand the gravity of your choice. Jace will suffer like no one has suffered before, all because you called a bluff that wasn't a bluff. And you, you'll feel everything I inflict on him. Then you will grow old and die. Magnus will move on, and you will have sacrificed your precious parabatai for nothing."

Asmodeus took in Alec's protective position, as well as how he kept moving forward before hesitating and staying in one place.

"Unless," he toyed, "you change your mind. Last chance. Do you really want Magnus, whom I would never hurt in a million years, who will outlive you and love another? Or do you want Jace, whose loyalty and friendship will be unlike anything else you will experience? Whose life you have so carelessly thrown away?"

Alec refused to speak, pain in his eyes as he looked at Jace.

Asmodeus sighed. "Fine. Son," he made eye contact with Magnus, "let me know when his resentment for you becomes unbearable. I will always be here."

With that, Asmodeus's demon's moved toward Alec and Magnus to push them out of the warehouse.

Jace's throat was released, but Asmodeus moved to delight himself in the torture and take his frustrations out on Jace.

As Alec and Magnus were forced towards the doors, Alec watched in desperation as Asmodeus inflicted pain on Jace.

For all the agony that Alec could feel, Jace remained silent, his jaw locked as sweat broke out on his brow.

Just as Alec and Magnus reached the doors, the doors burst open. Izzy, Luke, Simon, and Clary entered the warehouse, weapons at the ready.

The demons were no match for the ferocity of the Shadowhunters and the Downworlders.

As Clary sliced through one of the demons, her gaze connected with Jace's. The pain in his eyes diminished as hope surged forth. Eyes glowing with a golden brilliance the closer Clary got, Jace began to strain against his bonds.

Asmodeus watched, his expression stunned as he witnessed the power of angel blood.

As Asmodeus realized that Jace's bonds weren't going to hold, he let out a cry of frustration. This was not how he had intended this evening to go.

Making a last desperate move, he stabbed his fingers into Jace's chest. Clary screamed as Jace's gaze broke from Clary's and he met Asmodeus's eyes.

"M-magnus will never acc-ept y-you." Jace uttered, strength leaving his body as the poison from Asmodeus's fingers seeped into his blood.

With a growl, Asmodeus released him and vanished, Clary's blade slicing through empty air.

"Jace!" She cried, quickly drawing a rune to unlock his chains. Without the chains holding him up, he slumped to the floor, eyes fluttering as he fought to stay conscious.

Alec was at their side in an instant, the rest of the group coming to a stop as they waited with bated breath.

"C-clary, y-your alive." Jace grunted out as Clary tore at his shirt to reveal the black veins that were snaking their way out from the five puncture wounds in his chest.

"Jace, I-I'm here. You're going to be okay." Clary desperately drew his iratze before looking up at the group around her.

"Magnus, can you fix him?" She asked, tears making their way silently down her cheeks, the iratze no match for the poison of a greater demon.

"I can try." Magnus said resolutely, kneeling beside Jace and raising his hands, magic flowing from his fingertips.

Nothing happened.

Alec started apologizing. He knelt and grasped Jace's hand, tears flowing down his face.

"I'm sorry, Jace. Please forgive me. I didn't know what else to do." Alec said desperately, Jace's pain from the poison flooding his system as well.

"I-it's okay. I u-under-s-stand." Breathlessly, Jace fought to continue, "Y-you lo-ove him. I c-couldn-n't ask you to g-give th-at up. A-always c-chose him."

With that last sentence, Jace locked eyes with Clary again, "I l-love you." He whispered, body shuttering as his eyes fluttered shut, gasping as air refused to enter his lungs.

"No!" Clary, Alec, and Magnus shouted as the poison overcame Jace.

Magnus renewed his efforts, pouring an enormous amount of magic into Jace's now limp body.

Clary's heart was breaking, she'd already lost him once, she wouldn't survive losing him again. Everything from that first time came rushing back, all the pain, his last words, repeated again this time, everything. She couldn't bear it.

Clinging to Jace, she sobbed as Magnus fought for his life, her only thought was to pray to the angel that it would be enough.

Just when all seemed lost, Magnus collapsed. Alec caught him, terrified of losing him as well as Jace.

Then a pain in Alec's side made itself known, his parabatai rune blazing and burning, but not fading.

Holding Magnus, Alec's attention was jerked back to Jace as he suddenly started gasping for air, the black veins receding as he regained consciousness.

Magnus managed to regain his composure, sitting up on his own, drained from the effort it took to pull Jace back from the edge.

Clary cried out in joy and everyone breathed a sigh of relief, the tension draining from the air as Jace opened his eyes.

"Hey," He said weakly, blinking at the faces of his family and friends before setting his eyes on Clary.

"Hey yourself," Clary said back, relief flooding her system as she dared to believe what her eyes were showing her.

They stared at each other for a second longer before Clary leaned in and kissed Jace with a longing and passion that had the rest of the group blushing.

As the kiss ended, they rested their foreheads against each other, breathing in and savoring the moment.

As Clary pulled back, Jace gripped Alec's hand and nodded, their bond stronger than ever. Looking to Magnus, Jace offered a smile, gratitude beyond words conveyed in that one expression. Magnus nodded in return.

Grasping Jace's other hand, Alec helped him to his feet, Clary sliding under his arm once he was upright.

The others smiled at him and Alec drank in the whole scene. Choosing between Magnus and Jace was not something he wanted to do ever again, but his heart belonged to Magnus and knowing that Jace understood that and didn't begrudge him for it lifted a weight from his shoulders.

Having them both back and safe was something he would never take for granted.

As a group, they exited the warehouse.

Upon entering the doors of the institute, they all breathed deep and relished in their victory. They had won. Their family was complete again. Clary, Jace, and Magnus were all safe. They were home. Everything else could wait until tomorrow.

\- The End -


End file.
